gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Climatic Life
! WARNING ! This article contains content that is not recommended for amatures under 18. You have been warned. - Ethanthegamer Climatic Life is an adult simulation game directed and produced by "ETG" and made by AccelGames. This game is exclusive for the PC and Mac. Gameplay Walkthrough In general gameplay, you can build your own home (or just buy the preloaded ones by selecting "Import House" then "Preloaded") The game takes up the "Pleasure & Cum Gauges" and "Sexual Activity" system introduced in Dragon Wars, but sharply improves it with upgrades and Cum Scenes (which in turn can be extended using "Chains" of sex participates being "set-off"). Creation You get to pick 3 Races or "Forms", Anthro, Feral, and Human, choose their Class (depending on the Race of course!), and, finally, their Sexuality (which are Hetero, Bio, and Homo). There are a lot of ever-updating stuff to create your character of your own vision with, from your hair or ears to your feet! You even have the creation ability to change the color of your creation's genitals (pink or red is the default color)! They can also be cross-gendered (though I don't recommend it). Story Mode In the Story Mode, you live in a crummy house all by yourself and you're a virgin. There are a ton of Chronicles to set goals for: *Fantasy Come True: With the announcement of the pornstar, Rex Whitey (the Gargouille) coming to Hollywood to nominee for his film, It's White on the Other Side, you must travel there to get either his autograph or laid by him! *Pornography: Become a pornstar yourself and set your career. *Bestality & Zoophilia: Engage Sexual Activities with every Animal of every Class (Human-only Chronicle)! *Ladies' Man: Get laid with one girl from each region. *Let's Get Lucky!: If you're a loser then your goal is to just get laid. Game Modes *Story Mode *Freeplay *Options **Gallery **Config **Install Data *Online Play *Download Content *Credits The last 3 modes can be accessed by pressing the Shift button (PC). To go back to the first 3 modes press the same button again. DLC This feature allows you to expand your fantasies through paid content. They also have special character events! *Jon Talbain Encounter - This DLC allows you to encounter Jon Talbain regularly in dark and creepy areas, un- or barely populated towns (better luck with "un-"), and/or the woods, but while under the full moon. You can do anything you want with him...as long as you do your ways right, of course. ;) *Spyro the Dragon Encounter - This DLC allows you to meet Spyro regularly in lesser-known populated towns, in the Kingdom Age, or the woods (but not in night). Just like the above you can do anything you ant with him...but since he's a nice guy you can't capture him. He's easy. :] *Big Bad Wolf Encounter - This DLC allows you to encounter The Big Bad Wolf regularly, often through capture at night (total deja vu! O_o ...You'll know what I mean), in the Fairy Tale Age, or in the big woods. Since he's the one who captures you you're the one who'll be (sexually) tortured! *Wolf Link Encounter - soon *Red XIII Encounter - soon *Ifrit Encounter - soon Trivia *The Gallery contains the following content...to name a few: **Red XIII's Cumventures preview **Red XIII's Cumventures (trailer) More edits very soon!! Other Info *Content Rating: ESRB - A, CERO - Z, PEGI - 18 *Developed by: AccelGames *Published by: AccelGames *Genre: 1-2 Player Simulation Category:PC Games Category:Simulation Category:Adult content Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Online function Category:Animals Category:Humans Category:"A" rated Category:VG Ideas Category:Work in progress